1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system with an airflow blocking plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a heat sink is secured to a motherboard of a computer system, to dissipate heat generated by a central processing unit (CPU). The disk drive also generates heat when working. Some heat generated from the disk drive is usually cooled by the heat dissipating component of the CPU. Air flows through a drive bracket, a system fan, some peripheral component interconnects, and a power supply bracket. However, some heated air may continue to circulate within the computer enclosure or once vented flow back into the computer system. This decreases efficiency for dissipating the heat generated by the disk drive in the computer system.